An imaging lens set is generally adopted in a mobile phone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a notebook computer or an imaging lens assembly. With the rapid development of technology, these electronic devices are designed to be increasingly thinner. Therefore, the imaging lens set for these electronic devices should be made correspondingly smaller as well. Moreover, the imaging lens set should be developed more wide-angle in order to further improve the imaging quality thereof, such as a resolution of 1920*1080 full HD (High Definition).
A conventional imaging lens assembly including four lenses does not satisfy the thin and wide-angle requirements.